


A devil in white satin and lace

by Lynn1998



Series: Skinny band nerd takes it up the ass from the beefcake football captain [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cum Eating, Fluff and Smut, High School AU, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Positions, marathan sex, men in lingerie, self indulgent Lance in pretty underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Lance always manages to make Keith even crazier about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some fan art…
> 
> https://twitter.com/hiberrybottle/status/766548722993930240

     Lance was up to something. It was always obvious when he was up to something, but today he was extra obvious. He walked into class like he was on cloud 9, but adjusted his pants every five minutes like they were too tight. In Keith's opinion Lance's pants could never be too tight, but they were tighter than most people's. Still he wasn't constantly picking at them like he was now. Keith actually wondered how he could go so long without shimmying and wiggling the fabric into a more comfortable position. Perhaps he had forgotten that secret.

     The rest of his day went on as normal until he got to their usual make out spot. They had formed a rather nasty habit of making out in the practice rooms when Lance was supposed to be warming up. He usually made up for it by warming up earlier in the mornings, but even if he forgot he would still choose making out over warming up. 

     Their lips worked perfectly against each other with Keith's hands on Lance's waist. He licked into Lance's mouth and nipped his bottom lip. A happy hum left Lance's lips as he smiled and welcomed the hand on his lower back. He bit back at Keith's lip and arched his back with his touch. Keith greedily accepted his kisses and gripped the fabric in his fist. His pinky caught on something. It felt like a strap of some sort, but he couldn't think of anything that it could be. He decided to ignore it and merely moved his hand away from it. 

     Lance moved down to kiss Keith's neck. It was either purple and red or a faded yellow. There was no time it was ever clean unblemished skin. Not that Keith was complaining. He enjoyed the feeling of Lance's supple lips against his neck. Sure some of the guys on the team teased him a little, but he was the only one of them with a healthy sex life. A very healthy sex life with an incredibly sexy boy he couldn't get enough of. All Lance had to do was breathe and Keith was ready to do whatever sinful things he wanted to be done to him. They both had a sense of control with each other, but they didn't get that easily. It took a lot of talking and a lot of figuring stuff out to get to where they were. Which was currently half hard in a dark practice room.

"My parents are gone tonight…my sister and brother are at a sleepover…my other brother is at a band thing tonight, and my grandma is gonna pick him up," Lance whispered against Keith's pulse.

"What are you suggesting?" Keith asked. Lance grinned and kissed his jaw.

"I'm suggesting…we take advantage of that," Lance hummed and kissed Keith's cheek. "I told my mom that you'd be over and we'd just watch movies on the couch."

"You're sneaky," Keith smiled. Lance chuckled and kissed his lips.

"I'll meet up with you after third," he said.

"Do you wanna go out for lunch?" Keith asked. Lance hummed as he thought.

"Maybe. I'll see how I'm feeling. We went out a couple days ago," Lance pointed out. Keith nodded.

"True-" there was a knock on the door and they stepped away from each other.

"I'll see you later," Lance said picking up his instrument still in its case.

"Yeah," Keith leaned in and gave him a quick kiss goodbye. 

     Lance smiled and opened the door to walk to the band room with Hunk. After he left Keith immediately followed and walked out of the band hall. He had an unshakable smile on his face as he headed to the weight room on the other side of the school. Yeah…they had something pretty great.

 

* * *

 

     They ended up eating at Lance's house instead of going out. Lance cooked up something quick, and Keith couldn't stop smiling as he watched. His mind fantasized about waking up to the smell of food cooking and finding Lance in the kitchen making them breakfast. It was a cheesy fantasy, but a fantasy nonetheless. 

     Keith found himself having more and more fantasies like that anyways. Waking up pressed close against Lance's back, showering him with affection when they came home from work, holding hands on their front porch as they drank wine and ate dinner. They were long term fantasies he'd never tell Lance about for a long time. That was if they lasted that long. It was always a fear that they wouldn't last, but he had such an insatiable urge for Lance that he wanted it to last forever. Keith had never met someone who seemed to fit with him so well. He felt like he could grow old with Lance, or do something crazy and permanent like adopting a pet together or, worse, a child.

     None of that mattered now. Keith's daydreams were interrupted when Lance came back from the bathroom with a big smile on his face. His body flopped down on the couch, and he took his spot under Keith's arm again. They were watching movies like Lance told his mom they would. It wasn't unusual for them to actually do the things they told their parents they were doing. Whether had sex right away or later in their time together, they usually spent their free time actually doing homework or watching movies and such. It was enjoyable, and it made the relationship that much more meaningful to Keith. They've done their homework butt-naked at one point and it was possibly the most freeing experience he's ever had. He felt like himself around Lance, and that's what he liked about everything they did.

"This movie is getting boring," Lance yawned. 

     Keith kept his eyes on the screen. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the film, but his thinking and day dreaming was more interesting anyways. His fingers were mindlessly playing with Lance's hair and he didn't respond. The tan boy looked up at Keith and noticed the blank look in his eyes. He poked at his cheek, and Keith finally looked down at him.

"Huh?"

"I said this movie is boring," he repeated.

"Oh. Do you wanna watch something else?" Keith asked. He looked back to his other side and grabbed the remote. "Ah geez, I can never remember how to use your remote," he muttered. Lance took it from Keith and tossed it to the side after he turned off the television.

"I was thinking…" he moved to straddle Keith's thighs as he spoke. His arms wrapped around his neck and the smile across his face made Keith devour the sight. "…that we could move onto _other things_ ," he suggested. Keith smiled back and ran his hands down his skinny waist.

"What _other things_ did you have in mind?" Keith asked with a flirtatious grin. Lance bit his lip, and then slipped off of Keith and the couch. He stood in front of his boyfriend as he pulled off his socks.

"I have a surprise for you," he announced. Keith lifted a brow.

"You do?" He questioned. It didn't look like he did. Lance nodded.

"Yeah…I think you're gonna like it," he replied and pulled off his shirt. Keith started to speak, but froze when he spotted a white lacy strap around Lance's waist.

"Are you fucking kidding me," was the first thing Keith could think to say. His eyes were wide and fixed on the white lace. It contrasted so well against his tan skin, and the garter belt made his waist look even more slim. Lance tossed his shirt to the side and bit back his giddy smile.

"I was on this website a couple weeks ago…" he undid his pants as he spoke. "…and it was a shop with lingerie designed specifically for men." He started to push the denim down his hips. Keith covered his mouth with his hand as snow white panties peeked out from Lance's jeans.

"You'd be surprised what kind of stuff they sell there," Lance continued and bent down to push the denim even further.

"Oh, fuck me," Keith growled when his eyes were met with sheer white stockings. He covered his eyes instead and leaned back in the couch.

"I do believe that's the goal," Lance replied. He stepped out of his jeans and leaned down to pull Keith's hands from his face. "Do you need a moment?" Lance asked. Keith nodded, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. Lance chuckled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I'll be waiting in my room," he whispered.

     The pale boy nodded his head weakly and kept his gaze up on the ceiling as Lance walked away. He swallowed hard as he heard soft foot steps trail away and glanced at his boyfriend last second before he disappeared into his bedroom. That turned out to be a mistake because he got a full view of Lance's ass in a goddamn _thong_. Keith immediately stared up at the ceiling again with wide eyes. 

     Oh god. Was this really happening? Was he just dreaming? This couldn't be real. There was no way Lance was this fucking perfect. There was absolutely no way that Lance was this fucking saturated with goddamn sex appeal. His body was already beautiful and thin and supple, but in _lingerie_  he was like some kind of sex god. 

     Keith clenched his teeth as his eyes darted back to Lance's door. It was opened a little bit and he could see Lance laying down on his bed. He took a deep breath and slowly got up. His approach to the door was slow and wobbly and awkward, but it took everything Keith had not to bolt in and attack Lance with his mouth. When he finally got to the door he resisted slamming it open and avoided looking at Lance. He knew the moment he saw those white stockings again he was done for. Instead he kept his eyes down and his jaw clenched as he closed the door.

"Took you long enough," Lance teased and sat up. Keith robotically turned to face him again and finally looked up at him. Lance stood up with a seemingly innocent smile. He idly played with his fingers behind his back and shifted his weight. 

"So…" He dug a finger under one of the straps. "What do you think? Do I look pretty?" He asked tilting his head in a charming way.

     Within seconds Lance was pinned to the bed. In all honesty he was shocked by how much force Keith put into shoving and holding his hips to the mattress. He was about to laugh about it when he noticed the pure and raw animalistic look in Keith's eyes. It sent a shiver down his spine, and before he knew it Keith was rubbing against him and shoving Lance's hips up. He let out a surprised moan and flung his head back at the friction. Keith messily kissed his neck and growled as he touched the straps around Lance's lithe body.

"Y-you're being kinda…rough," Lance stammered. Keith bit into his collarbone and growled again.

"You're gonna be walking funny for a fucking week," he rasped and dug his nails into the skin between the stockings and the thong. Lance moaned helplessly and reached down to try and undo Keith's fly. He successfully pushed some of the denim out of the way and managed to get Keith to slow his hips. Deft fingers pulled Keith's cock from his boxers, and stroked it twice.

"Go for it, baby. I'm already prepped, just for y-"

     While Lance intended for Keith to get started as quickly as possible, he wasn't expecting for Keith to fuck him the moment he said he was prepped. His breath hitched before he could finish his sentence, and his body tensed. There was no easing in, or slow steady rocking that Keith usually did. Instead it was a rough and hard snap of his hips that Lance struggled to breath around. He didn't even get a moment to catch his breath when Keith started pounding into him and leaning down to lap at Lance's nipples.

     Once he got control of his breath and body again, Lance was loud. He cried out and arched his back all while dragging his nails down Keith's arms. The captain was silent above him except for raspy breaths and wild grunts that came deep from his chest. It only added to the sensation that took over Lance's body. He called out Keith's name as he wrapped his stocking-clad legs around his waist and pushed him closer. Keith dug his teeth into the sensation nub, and Lance sobbed with pleasure.

"Keith! Keith! Ah, fuck! Fuck me harder, baby!" Lance cried with a hoarse voice. 

     Keith moved to the other nipple and immediately started sucking on it. His hands were tight around Lance's waist and his fingers kept digging under the different straps over perfect tan skin. He panted against Lance's nipple and he shivered as the head of his cock peeked out from under his thong. Pre cum dripped into his belly button and over his abdomen. Keith pulled back some of the fabric, and the friction from the satiny lace made him cry even louder.

"Fu-fu-fuck-fuck-fuck," he stuttered with each slap of Keith's hips against his ass.

"You're…evil…you're fucking evil…" Keith grunted.

"Y-you always say that…I'm st-tarting to think I-I have the upper hand in s-some ways," Lance stuttered with the thrusts.

"You're so fucking lucky I didn't know you were wearing those. If I had fucking known you would've be a fucking mess in that practice room," Keith muttered and moved up to kiss his neck.

"M-maybe I wanted you t-to know," Lance replied. Keith harshly bit into Lance's flesh and then licked at the marks he left. Lance let out a whine so desperate that Keith's immediate response was to fuck him faster. That made Lance fall apart completely.

"God why are you so goddamn fuckable?" Keith groaned. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and pulled him up for a kiss. Their lips and tongue were anything but coordinated, and after five seconds they just panted and moaned into each other's mouth while occasionally licking at each other's lips. It was hot and the heat was unlike any other.

     Eventually it had to end. A weak moan left Lance's throat and his head fell back against his mattress. Cum dumped over his abdomen. The white liquid spilling over the straps and the lace in a way that made Keith groan and grit his teeth. He finished too and gripped Lance by the waist to keep him stable. They stayed there panting until their breathing returned to normal. Lance smiled wide and opened his eyes only for that smile to drop. Keith was looking at him with that same starved look ready to dig in again. His body trembled and Keith gently pulled out.

"Move back," he ordered in a gruff voice. 

     Lance crawled backwards as Keith pulled off his shirt and stripped himself. He swallowed heavy at the sight of fit pale skin that molded with his muscles. Before he knew it Keith was on his bed naked and manhandling him again. He didn't get a single word in before Keith leaned down between his legs and started lapping at the still hot cum on his stomach.

"Oh dear lord oh sweet baby Jesus this is _not_ happening," Lance gasped slamming his head back. When he peeked again Keith looked up at him and sucked on his skin. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," he muttered and tore his eyes away again. The sensation of his mouth mixed with the image of him sucking the cum off his stomach was too much. He just came. Why was he getting hard again?

"You're so pretty," Keith breathed and moved to clean off more from below the garter belt. His tongue poked under the strappy lace and thoroughly cleaned it.

"Y-you're so unfair," Lance stuttered.

"You wanna know unfair?" Keith challenged and pushed himself up to glare down at him. Lance blushed with wide eyes and shook his head. "Unfair is being so goddamn calm and collected while giving me a fucking strip tease in your fucking living room."

"I-I see it was effective?" Lance's voice cracked. Keith smirked.

"Yeah…" he nodded and brought his fingers between Lance's legs. "It was _really_ effective."

"W-w-what are you doing?" Lance stuttered. He gasped when he felt fingertips against his hole. It was sensitive and it pulsed with his increasing heartbeat.

"We're gonna do it again…and again…and again until I'm satisfied," Keith whispered and rubbed against the slick flesh. Lance whined and pushed his hips down. "I'll make you cum until you can't cum anymore, and I'll lick up every last drop until you're begging me to stop."

"Don't stop," Lance breathed. Keith gritted his teeth and eased in a finger. " _Don't stop!_ " He gasped.

"What the hell," Keith growled and roughly kissed Lance's neck. The tan boy cried out and Keith immediately moved on to two fingers.

     His fingers were more familiar with Lance's body than Lance was. He knew every crease and crevasse in his smooth skin and plush insides. Any way to make Lance a panting mess was memorized and practiced until it was second nature to curl his fingers at just the right angle. Deft digits against sensitive tissue and nerves that made Lance's back bend and his breath hitch. Keith smirked. This was when he knew he had total control of Lance and the pleasure he felt. 

     The tan boy trembled as Keith slowly stroked his prostate. His panties were disheveled, and the garter belt was stained. He still looked beautiful and deceivingly angelic. Like a being from another world who promised him grace and only tortured him with lust. His hips twisted and rolled with Keith's agonizing fingers, and Keith let his thumb on his free hand play with the straps clinging to them.

"Please…please…go faster," Lance begged. Keith's eyes snapped up from his body to his face. Those half lidded eyes were filled with absolute desire, and it made Keith bite back a groan.

"What do you want?" Keith asked. His voice an absolute wreak. Lance whimpered at the sound.

"You…God, I want you again," he gasped. Keith managed to smirk with his bottom lip clenched tight between his teeth.

"How about you beg for it," he whispered and added another finger. Lance moaned, short and shocked, and shoved his head back against the mattress.

"W-what do you think I've been doing?" He stuttered. Keith licked his lips.

"More," he demanded. Lance glared up at him.

"Is this about-"

" _More_ ," he pressed his fingers harder against Lance, and the skinny boy sobbed.

"Shit! Please! Please! I-I'll beg as much as you want, but just fuck me again already," he rambled. Keith slid his fingers back and shoved them back in.

"What do you want Lance? Tell me exactly what you want baby," he murmured and leaned down to hover over his lips.

"Mmm…and you called _me_ petty," Lance huffed.

" _What_  do you _want?_ " Keith repeated through clenched teeth as he added some speed to his fingers. Lance gasped and whined.

"I want your cock! I want it. Please please please please give it to me," Lance wheezed. Keith licked at Lance's lips and pressed his thumb against his nipple.

"You can do better than that," Keith murmured and scrapped his teeth against Lance's jaw.

"Please, of fuck please I need you inside me. Please…fuck me," Lance managed. Keith pulled back and flipped Lance over on his stomach. The tan boy immediately scrambled to his hands and knees and leaned over to put himself on display.

"Please…please…please!" Lance panted. 

     Keith grabbed his swaying hips and started to push in. Lance cried out and closed his eyes to enjoy the stretch. It was slow, and as Keith pushed in Lance's toes curled and his lungs swelled with air. Then he was pulling out and it was a whole other experience. Lance whimpered and whined as Keith kept the same sluggish pace. He didn't speed up, and when Lance tried to push back those strong hands on his hips stopped him. So he stayed as still as he could despite his body twitching with pleasure. He panted and dragged his nails through the sheets.

" _Keith_ ," he whined.

"Keep begging for it, Lance. If you do it enough I'll fuck you just how you like it," Keith promised as he leaned down to Lance's ear. The tan boy sighed as Keith started kissing his neck and his back. Lance arched his spine even more.

"C'mon…please baby…I dressed up just for you-" Lance was interrupted by Keith's loud groan at the mention of his attire.

"Please. More. I did this…just for you…I thought you'd like it…want it…ple-" 

     Lance didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because before he could even finish the word he was saying Keith rammed into him. The new pace he set had Lance keening with his face buried into the sheets. He gripped the fabric beneath him and cried out. Keith's hips worked vigorously against Lance, and he growled as he felt the sheer stockings shift against his legs. He hastily reached forward and grabbed Lance's wrist.

     The tan boy was jerked back as Keith hunched over him and attacked his skin with kisses and spit and teeth. A broken moan was jerked from his lips as Keith tugged on his arm again. Suddenly he was leaning back on Keith's chest, and promptly sat on his dick. The captain had a vice grip around his skinny little waist, and Lance was trembling as those strong hips undulated under him. He tried to pull himself up and down, but Keith controlled the drag of his cock in and out of Lance. It was pure unadulterated pleasure that Lance couldn't fight. All he could do was lean back and accept the pace Keith was giving me.

"Fu…ah…fuck…ah, Keith," he panted as Keith continued to assault him with kisses. His lips were stuck on Lance's neck, and he sucked at the beautiful tan skin until he whined.

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Keith moaned as his eyes took in the new angle of Lance's body. Lance let out a weak mewl, and Keith dig his teeth into him.

"Mmm…you feel…so fucking good inside me," Lance said. Keith licked up to his ear and roughed the way he rolled his hips.

"Yeah? How much do you like it? Tell me how much you like my cock," he whispered. Lance choked on a moan and Keith saw cum oozing out of the tip of his dick. He let out a shaky breath.

"Are you…" he clenched his jaw as Lance rolled his hips back and then Keith was cumming too. "What the fuck," he growled.

"Baby…kiss me," Lance begged and lazily leaned his forehead against Keith's neck. The captain didn't waste a moment before his lips were on Lance. At first his lips were feverish and demanding, but as they kissed Lance ended up calming him down.

"You're some kind of demon," Keith breathed when they parted. Lance smirked and pulled himself off of him. He turned around and straddled Keith's lap as he kissed him again. The sheer fabric pressed against Keith's thighs, and he reached out to touch them as Lance kissed him.

"Again?" Lance asked coyly. Keith blinked slowly at him.

"God…I'm so tired…" he sighed. He knew he wanted Lance again, but his limbs felt like jelly. Lance pouted and then guided Keith down on his back.

"We can rest a little. I'm pretty tired too," Lance assured him. Keith nodded and held Lance close to his chest.

"You're so warm," he sighed. Lance smiled and kissed Keith's collarbone.

"I mean…we just had sex…twice," he pointed out. Keith smiled and closed his eyes.

"The guys on the team are always nosey about my sex life," Keith mumbled.

"Yeah? Do you tell them how good you give it to me?" He whispered seductively. Keith chuckled. His voice deep and ragged.

"I just tell them it's better than any heterosexual bullshit they could think of. There's a couple of 'em…I tell them how you move and beg for it…" he trailed off laughing. "They told me no girl has ever been so desperate to get fucked like you."

"O-oh," Lance blushed. He then crawled up to be closer to Keith's face.

"Are you okay with that? Me tellin' people about that? I can stop…" Keith rambled.

"It's fine…" Lance sat up. Keith looked up at him with sleepy eyes and Lance tilted his head. "So…can we…again?" He murmured. Keith blinked.

"How are you not tired?" He asked. Lance shrugged and touched his chest.

"I guess I need some help winding down," he said and looked at Keith with those sultry eyes. Keith took a breath.

"I'm too tired to move," he announced. Lance shimmed back on his body and settled on his hips.

"Then I'll ride you," Lance replied. Keith clenched his jaw.

"You're not a demon. You're the fucking devil himself," Keith gasped as Lance continued inching back against his length. When did he get hard again? That wasn't healthy, was it?

"I guess I would be a incubus or something in this situation," Lance smiled and rocked his hips back. Keith groaned and Lance bit his lip.

"S-something like that," Keith stuttered.

"Y'know something I just realized?" Lance raised himself up as he spoke and adjusted Keith's dick to align with his hole. Keith couldn't look away from those lithe hands and shook his head.

"No. What?"

"I just realized…" he paused as he started to ease down on Keith's length. The captain groaned and found himself grabbing at Lance's legs and hips again. "…that before you I've never been fucked before," he whispered. Keith panted and flung his head back. Lance was quick to descend on his cock, and when he met his base Keith was over taken by the heat and the warmth. Lance smirked.

"So…so what?" Keith managed.

"So…" Lance rolled his hips. "Only _you_ have felt me like this, touched me like this, _seen_ me like this. You're the only one who's been inside me, and you're the only who who knows how to make me a fucking mess."

"Shut up," Keith growled. Lance started to bounce lightly on his lap, and ran his hands all over his pale chest.

"This is all yours, Keith," he murmured. He took Keith's hands on his hips and guided them all over his body. Keith took advantage of his guidance and touched every part of Lance's body that he could. "Me. My body. My soul," he rocked his hips and they both moaned. "Everything…"

"Mine…" Keith breathed and rolled his hips up weakly. Lance let out an airy moan and fucked himself faster on Keith's dick.

"Yes…a-all yours. Every inch," he rambled and settled his own hands on Keith's abdomen.

"Fuck," Keith sighed and felt his body tremble.

"Keith…oh god, Keith…" Lance whined. Keith grunted and panted heavily.

"Lance."

"Look at me," Lance urged. Keith returned his gaze to his boyfriend and forgot everything when he saw the fucked expression on his face.

"Oh god…"

"Y-you like it, right? The outfit?" He asked. Keith nodded immediately and grabbed at Lance's stocking clad thighs.

"I love it…fuck, you look so sexy," Keith said. Lance hurried his pace and whined in response.

"Fuck…mmm…"

"I never want you to talk it off. You look so goddamn irresistible in them. I just wanna touch your legs for days," Keith continued and ran his hands down those strong thighs. 

     Lance let out a whimper and a whine as he desperately ground his hips against Keith's. His head flew back and the delicious friction hit him at just the right angle that he couldn't breath. Instead all he could do was grind against that spot until he was gasping for breath and splattering more cum against his pretty garments and Keith's chest. The captain spilled inside of Lance for a third time and they collapsed to lay on their sides.

     Now Lance had absolutely no energy. All he could do was cradle Keith's head against his chest as they slowly drifted off to sleep. His bed was a mess, and his clothes were still out in the living room but he didn't care. All he cared about was how tight Keith cuddled him and the affectionate post-sex kisses that were pressed to his neck.

     When he woke up Lance was unbelievably sore. Not just in his ass, but his whole body was pushed beyond its limits last night. He groaned and buried his face deeper into Keith's hair. His ears were then met with giggles and his eyes snapped open. He jerked his head up and he found his younger siblings crowded around his bed.

"What are you idiots doing here!" He hissed and quickly grabbed his soiled sheets to cover himself and Keith.

"Why are you and your friend naked?" The youngest one asked.

"Henry, Sarah, get Charlie out of here! This isn't appropriate for him," he instructed. Keith sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Lance. He turned bright red, and Sarah merely covered Charlie's eyes. Lance sighed.

"I thought you were staying with grandma, and you two were at sleep overs," he growled.

"We were," Henry replied.

"Last night Grandma said mom and dad told her you were home so she dropped me off this morning after breakfast," Charlie replied. Lance groaned and slapped his palm over his forehead.

"I can't believe this."

"Why are you wearing women's underwear?" Sarah asked with a shit eating grin. Lance glared at her through his fingers.

"Because I wanted to," he replied.

"Are you sure it wasn't because your friend wanted you to," Henry snarked with an identical smile. Lance pulled his hand from his face and glared at the twins.

"No."

"Why is your friend naked though?" Sarah challenged.

"It was more comfortable this way," Lance said.

"Why are you guys cuddling?" Henry asked.

"Because it's fun," Lance answered blandly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Charlie asked with his eyes still covered. Lance pressed his lips together into a thin impatient line.

"Keith and I-" Lance stopped talking as Keith nuzzled against him and started to kiss the nearest patch of skin. Which happened to be his nipple. Lance turned bright red and pushed Keith's head away. "We have a special relationship."

"So you're dating," Sarah said simply.

"I mean that's one way to put it," Lance grumbled.

"And you've been lying to mom about it the whole time?" Henry questioned. Lance glared at them.

"Don't. Tell. Mom," he growled.

"Why not?" Sarah challenged.

"Because unless you want mom to find out the _real_ reason her favorite vase broke you should really keep this to yourselves," Lance threatened. Sarah and Henry went pale.

"You wouldn't," Henry whispered. Lance smirked evilly.

"Don't test me, boy," he replied. Sarah looked at her twin with wide eyes. They connected eyes and nodded before looking at Lance.

"Well I guess we'll leave you and your _friend_ alone now and not bother you until you're fully dressed," Sarah announced as the three of them slowly backed away from Lance and Keith. The skinny boy grinned.

"Thanks, and toss my clothes in from outside please," he called as they left his room. His jeans and shirt were thrown in and then his door was closed. He sighed and laid back down next to Keith. The captain moaned tiredly and blinked his eyes open.

"Hmm…geez," he groaned.

"Yeah?" Lance sighed.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah," Lance agreed.

"God I'm so sore," Keith groaned and buried his face into Lance's neck. Lance felt himself warm up and threaded his fingers in Keith's hair.

"Yeah, me too," he murmured. Keith looked up to see Lance smiling at him. He smiled back and let his eyes close again.

"I like waking up with you," he said quietly. Lance felt himself blush and propped his head up with his arm.

"Yeah?" He replied and continued to play with Keith's hair. The pale boy nodded and ran his hand down Lance's waist.

"You're warm…and I like being close to you…and I wanna stay close to you for a long time," Keith admitted. Lance moved himself even closer as Keith wrapped his arms around him.

"Show long is a long time?" Lance asked. He felt himself get anxious as he asked the question. His heart started to race and he tended slightly in Keith's arms.

"As long as I can imagine…days, weeks, months, years…" he trailed off and stroked Lance's back. "Decades hopefully," he added. Lance felt himself smile again and let down his arm so he could cradle Keith's head again.

"I like the sound of that," Lance replied.

"I hoped you would," Keith mumbled. Lance lovingly stroked his hair again and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I can't wait until we get around to decades of being together. That'll be interesting," Lance said. Keith chuckled.

"Let's be honest. I'll probably be the star quarter back on a national football team, and you'll be a famous beautician with a spa that's always full," Keith teased.

"No I'll be a world famous chemist who created the worlds most effective face cream," Lance corrected. Keith laughed and pushed himself up and over Lance to kiss him.

"Whatever you do, it's going to be amazing," Keith murmured and kissed him again. Lance felt himself turn pink and his stomach flip as Keith's lips worked against his. "I just hope I'll be lucky enough to witness it," Keith whispered. Lance felt his heart get fuller and fuller with each word Keith uttered to him. He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

"You'll have front row seats, baby," he promised. Keith grinned and resumed his lips against Lance.

"Wow, Lance, you and your friend are really friendly." Lance ripped his mouth away from Keith and glared at the twins peeking in through his door. 

"Oh my god, you sneaky perverts," he growled and grabbed one of his pillows then tossed it at them. They giggled as they ran away and Lance fell back against the sheets defeated. "On second thought you might not wanna be apart of the journey, because those little shits are gonna be behind you kicking your seat," Lance grumbled. Keith laughed and settled back on top of him.

"It'll be worth it," he replied and rested his forehead against Lance's. The tan boy was bright red as he cupped Keith's face.

"I hope it will be."


End file.
